conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary of Sierran terms not widely used elsewhere
0–9 ; 611 : (pronounced "six one one") the Sierran ; 77 : a reference to the final year of the [[Sierran Civil War]], commonly used by [[Republicanism in Sierra|Sierran republicans]] A ; aba : an affection term to refer to one's ; : (1) a cute or attractive female (e.g. ''She's a nice aegyo.''); (2) a cute or playful facial expression. Korean in origin. ; advert : a contraction of '' '', similar to British English, but generally used to refer to malicious or solicitous material online ; amongst : a synonym of ''among'' used interchangeably and more frequently in Sierran English compared to general Anglo-American English ; : (affectionate) a very kind, loving person (similar to '' ''). Japanese in origin. ; algerine : (informal) a stupid, disrespectful, or boorish person. ; all-over: to be overwhelmed physically, emotionally, or mentally (e.g. "I felt all-over when I found out I had to work today.") ; animal style : . Originated from the animal style spread from . ; : (pronounced as "ow yai"; alternatively spelled as ''ao yai'' or ''aoyai'') a long dress worn by women. Vietnamese in origin. ; : a usually dry . Spanish in origin. ; (be) assed/asked : (informal) to be made to care or do something, usually as a negative or a conditional (AA ''be bothered to'', UK ''be arsed'') ;autoscript : a pre-written statement or document used for academic or occupational purposes B ; bandy : (1) a for minor wounds; (2) an old and/or small car; (3) (informal) a corruption of '' '', an alcoholic drink ; banger : an energetic or exciting song, usually of or ; baronize : to or to be bestowed with , used to refer to the [[Peerage of Sierra|peerage system in Sierra]]; individuals who have been baronized are known as nobles or ''baroned'' ; based : cool or amazing, generally used to refer to people (e.g. "I'm so based") ; : a or suburb (UK ''dormitory town''; AA ''bedroom community'') ; : a lot, many. French in origin. ; bellows : the ; blinker : the or ; booby : a or similar candy ; bop : to quickly glance or look at someone or something; in plural, breasts (vulgar slang e.g. "flash me your bops") ; boujee : (alternatively spelled ''bougee'') ; originally a derogatory term derived from the French word and Marxist term '' '' ; bowed : a gentlemen or virtuous individual (when pronounced as the past tense for ) or a well-mannered lady (when pronounced as "bow" in bow tie); can be used as an adjective (e.g. "We're looking for someone who is bowed.") ; brine house/brinery : a water or sewage treatment plant ; brisk : (informal) a walk or stroll, always used a noun (e.g. "to take a brisk") ; (to) bull : to lie or deceive. Derived from " " C ; Cado : (vulgar) a [[Sierran]]; depending on the context, it could range from a term of endearment to a deep insult ; car rub : an oil spill or slick on the road that is hazardous to drivers and pedestrian ; caroline : a narrow, usually single-lane road ; ch'i : energy of an object or person. Mandarin in origin. ; coiner : ; conserver : a container or a cabinet; in some regions, also used to refer to the ; creech : an isolated hill with irregular or rugged terrain (similar to ''butte'') ; covfefe : anything inconsequential or superficial D ; dashie : a or ; : (1) generic term for ; (2) ''Chinese'' dim sum: a specialized brunch with food served in small baskets and tea at dim sum teahouses. Cantonese in origin from the Cantonese cuisine tradition. E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z